<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>starry knife by cherry_umbra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391173">starry knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_umbra/pseuds/cherry_umbra'>cherry_umbra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, They're Dumb And In Love, Trans Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), for all of .2 seconds, what better way to confess to your crush than by giving them a cool fucking knife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_umbra/pseuds/cherry_umbra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul has something he needs to say</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>starry knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes the title is a pun of Starry Night. what about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ghoul wasn’t worried. Not at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart wasn’t racing as he dismounted Kobra’s bike, miles away from everyone to stare at the stars for a few hours and talk until every thought they’d ever had was laid on the table to the other. His hands weren’t sweaty as he laid out the ratty blanket they grabbed from the diner as the oblivious blond behind him fiddled with his radio, trying to find something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to drive their energy through the roof. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t light-headed as his crush (it sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>silly</span>
  </em>
  <span> but a lot of education and words weren’t things most desert borns could ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of having) lay down next to him, and the weight in his pocket feeling like it would pull him to the other side of the planet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, perfectly </span>
  <em>
    <span>shiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was not fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghoul’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest when Kobra unconsciously reached out to hold his hand as his foot tapped along to whatever song was playing. And yeah, there was nothing to it, almost everyone in the Zones was touchy with each other, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm your ass down, Ghoul</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The blond would probably laugh if he found out how much of an effect the simple action had, when it had been dozens of times before and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. He wouldn’t do that. Kobra and his sibling were some of the nicest fuckers he’s ever met out here. Deep breaths. You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just… has to find the right time to drop the bomb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if Kobra said no, things would be okay, just a bit awkward, and then they could all pretend nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Witch, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-oul, hey, Ghoul.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghoul’s mind snapped back to reality, to Kobra’s face scrunched up in worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, man? Y’look sick, we can go ba-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. I’m okay. Just thinkin’ y’know?” Ghoul interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kobra looked like he didn’t believe a word he said, and Ghoul shot him what he prayed was a reassuring smile. The blond shrugged and looked back to the stars, but he did squeeze Ghoul’s hand, thumb brushing back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. Crisis somewhat averted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could do this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>too long</span>
  </em>
  <span> and also </span>
  <em>
    <span>not long enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> later, the radio gave out as the batteries died, and Kobra stood up to go grab new ones from his bike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghoul gathered every ounce of courage he could, sat up and on his knees before the other could get too far, and grabbed his wrist like a lifeline. Kobra turned around, a question on his lips when something was shoved into his hands, Ghoul staring at the ground in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At a first glance, it didn’t look like much. Just a knife in a surprisingly good-looking leather sheath. Then he pulled it out and oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing he’s ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t have much to work with in the desert, but apparently Ghoul didn’t abide by that because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy fucking shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The handle was </span>
  <em>
    <span>polished </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>wood</span>
  </em>
  <span>, flowers hand carved into it. The small guard was thin but splayed out at the end, like the ends of threads. And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>blade</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Witch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was slightly curved and the design of twining snakes on the flat side, one with painted yellow eyes and the other with red. He could only gape at it, what had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> of love and work put into the dagger, and he didn’t even want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin</span>
  </em>
  <span> to guess the amount of carbons and trading the other had to do to make the dagger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But why…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this, Ghoul</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “D- d’you… d’you wanna…” he wanted to cry, frustration building up as his voice failed him in one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> times it could, blood roaring in his ears. He thumbed the patch that Finale had given him, all those years ago, right before he left her workshop, training as a Demolition Kid finished. He hadn’t been able to sew it onto the chest of his jacket until recently, something he would thank Show Pony forever for. The blue, pink, and white stripes were hard to see in the moonlight, but rubbing the threads and rough cloth of the patch soothed his nerves a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know when Kobra sat down in front of him, but his closeness brought both dread and hope surfing through his veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go out with me!” he yelled in a rush, looking pleadingly at the other ‘joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was when Kobra realised how </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable </span>
  </em>
  <span>the situation was. The gift of Ghoul’s confession could just as easily be used to cut him down if Kobra rejected him just as well as it could their enemies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Kobra had been head over heels for Ghoul almost as long as he was for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put the blade back in its sheath, and all but tackled Ghoul, making the shorter killjoy fall back onto their abandoned blanket. Ghoul choked back a sob at the same time as laughter bubbled out of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kobra leaned back a bit, and kissed Ghoul all over. His cheeks, over his freckles, on the tip of his nose, his left eyebrow, and then planted one on his chapped lips. And then another. And then another and another until they had to pull back to breathe. But neither went far, leaning their foreheads together and grinning like idiots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they lay back, Ghoul curled into Kobra’s side and half on top of him, gazing at the sky and making up the most cursed constellations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dagger sat comfortable and cold in Kobra’s pocket, a promise for everything to come. Whatever it was, they would face it together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the doc name for this is 'the knives are turning the frogs gay'</p>
<p>and in case you forgot, Finale is basically the mom to every demo kid and taught them how to make their explosives (and is also a reference to Final Pam)</p>
<p>and yes, the snakes were meant to represent the venom sibs</p>
<p>come scream at me on tumblr @chrry-pnch</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>